A Wonderland Adventure
by MsRahvin79
Summary: Imagine what it would be like to grow up in our normal world only to find that in all reality, you don't belong. You are in fact a part of what you think is an imaginary story and you get dragged into a whirl wind of experience. Not to mention you bring your crush along for the ride. Join Devlin and Lexy as they learn about Wonderland and the destinies laid out for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this is my first go at writing a fanfic and I ask that you bear with me as I make it through the progression. Not sure yet how long this will be, but I am always up for feedback on the story and my writing skills or lack thereof, lol. I promise to do my best to add chapters on a regular basis, but I foster dogs and have a soccer playing 8 year old so it could get a little tricky.**

Chapter One –

I sit there at the table, holding my glass of wine and wonder where in the world did I go wrong? Why do I always find myself alone? Where am I going and what am I doing with my life?

Ok, I'm sorry for the introspective introduction to me. Which I feel the need now to introduce myself before you go thinking I am some melancholy oddball. My name is Alexandra Dorotov, Alex to most and Lexy to only a few. I am an English Lit. major that happens to be very single. That last bit will make more sense the further you get into my story.

But back to me drinking my wine and being all introspective. I am here solely because my friends think I need to get out of the house more often. They say I am as close to being a hermit as one can get and still live in the city. They mean no harm and I love that they care. This just isn't my scene. These friends I mentioned are sitting around the table laughing and joking about something that happened earlier in the day, that I missed due to being a hermit of course. They each in turn try to cajole me out of my funk, but I am set in my funk, so it doesn't quite work.

I look at all of them as they laugh and wish I was more outgoing like they were, I used to be, but that is a totally different story, not the one you chose to read. With a smile and a sigh, I quietly slip away from the table and leave the patio at the bar they dragged me to. Being a hermit has its benefits, I was able to slip away without anyone noticing me. Or so I thought.

**Devlin POV**

Lexy got up from her seat and walked away from the bar's patio. No one else seemed to notice that she left. Quickly so as not to lose her, I bid farewell to our friends, to many defeated sighs I might note, and follow her path along the sidewalk. I said I was leaving to walk her home, its night time and I don't want anything to happen to her. They roll their eyes fully aware of this affliction I have for Lexy.

As I get closer to her I raise my arm as if to put it around her shoulders, but let it fall before she notices. I just can't seem to make that first move. She is standing right there, waiting to cross the street, but seems to be so far away, more than the 10 feet that separate us.

"Hey Lexy." I call out so she knows I am there. I am here to protect her, not scare her to death.

She turns and smiles as I catch up to her. "Hey Devlin. Tired of the good times already?"

"Nope, just thought I would let you walk me home. There are bad people out here and I want to make it home in one piece." I wink at her as I stop next to her. I sigh as I acknowledge to myself that it is much easier to let sarcasm cover the real cause of my actions. Truth be told, I just wanted some alone time with Lexy, maybe I will find some courage to bridge the gap between us too.

She grins at me before linking our arms together. "Let's go then, don't want the bad people to catch up to us."

**Alex POV**

Walking with Devlin is quite peaceful. I don't feel pressured into conversation or trying to be someone that I am not. I can talk if I want to but it is not necessary. Around Devlin, I can be the hermit that I am now known to be as well as all of my quirky behaviors. As great as it is, I think Devlin is a catch but he seems to only see me as a friend or even as a little sister. Sigh. It hurts a little knowing that a friend is all I will be for Devlin Cross, when I want to be so much more.

As we walk, I dare to look up at him out of the corner of my eye. Dangerous, I know, as I am still walking. I study his profile and I notice again how strong he looks and yet there is softness as well. 'Why can I not get guys like this to notice me?' I sigh and shake my head. More inner turmoil.

"What? Was that a sigh?" Devlin asked.

"Nothing." I reply. "Just been a very long day and I am due for some relaxation."

"Oh really now. Care to explain how your day was so long?" He asked, stopping to wait for my answer. As my silence grows, he tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Before I get the chance to respond, a guy in a white and grey three piece suite runs right into me. All he was missing was a top hat, I thought as I looked him over.

"Excuse me." He said as he leaned over to pick up the afore mentioned top hat. "I should be there, but I am here. Oh my. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late."

I looked up at Devlin who shrugged. "Weird." I nodded in agreement. This guy not only looked like he was from a storybook but spoke like it as well. Alice in Wonderland flashbacks pop through my head, but where are the ears? He doesn't look like a white rabbit, well alright, he looked like an albino and after closer inspection, he had red eyes, but where were the ears?

"No time for hello, goodbye, I'm late." And with that, he was gone, crossing the street.

I look down and noticed something shiny by my foot. I lean over to pick it up and notice it is a pocket watch. He must have dropped it when he bumped into me. "Sir. Hey sir. You dropped your watch. Sir."

He turned and looked back, "No time to say Hello, Goodbye. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." With that he waved and started walking again.

As he turned the corner, Devlin looked at me with a shrug. "Did he just wave at us to follow him? Really?"

I looked at the watch in my hand. It was very beautiful with a crest etched on the top. "This looks really old, maybe a family heirloom. I think we should try to get it back to him." With that I crossed the street to follow our "white rabbit".

After crossing the street, we see the man up ahead of us turn around a corner. We pick up the pace so as not to lose sight of him. As we follow and turn the corner after him, I see that the path we are now on is taking us straight to a park in the center of the city. Just up ahead of us is the entrance and as night had fallen, I have to admit I was not too keen to walk into a darkened park.

'Courage' I think to myself and look up at Devlin. "Let's go Dev, we are going to lose him if we just stand here and the park is not getting any more lit." I said and grabbed his hand, dragging him with me towards the entrance to the park.

"Where could he be going at this time of night that would take him through the park?" Devlin seemed very perplexed while I was excited about the storybook character we were following.

"I have no idea but I am intrigued and I am intent to give that man back his watch." Really, I just think this might help my chances if I am alone in the park, at night, with Devlin. Normally we are surrounded by our friends, so we really don't talk one on one very often. And why not take a chance? If I don't then I condemn myself to being his friend forever. Who am I kidding? Me? Take a chance? This refers back to the hermit version of me and the introspection. But again, that is another story for another time.

Up ahead there is a flash of white and faintly hear the words "I'm late, oh I am so late" float back to us on the wind. Maybe this is a shortcut that we are unaware of.

Devlin pulls me faster down the path to where we saw the flash of white. We turn a corner in the park and there he is, standing in front of a big oak tree. He looked up and saw us walking towards him and he darted behind the tree.

I ran up to the tree and walked around to the other side, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go? He couldn't have just vanished." I said as I sat down, out of breath from the chase.

Devlin made three more laps around the tree and came up with nothing. "I guess we can wait here and maybe he will come back."

"Sit then, no point in standing." I pat the spot next to where I sat. As he sits down, I closed my eyes, wishing he would lean over and kiss me, but knowing that he wouldn't. With a sigh, I lean back against the tree to wait. Well that is what I was trying to do at least. Instead of the tree, there is only open air and I end up on my back, staring up at the inside of the tree.

I lay there for a second trying to get my thoughts in order. I can barely hear Devlin asking if I'm ok and where did I go. 'Huh?' I think. 'I am still here, I didn't go anywhere.' I sat up and looked back and all I see is the tree.

"I fell back and was in the tree I guess." I said as I reached out to feel the tree but I felt nothing as my hand disappeared from sight.

**Devlin POV**

'Another moment lost.' I think to myself as I grab Lexy's arm to pull her hand out of the tree. She had looked so tempting sitting there with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, almost like she was asking to be kissed. 'Get over it,' I tell myself as I try to clear my head.

"I guess this explains where the guy went." I said.

She laughed. "We should follow. It's like our very own adventure." With that, she disappeared into the tree.

I sigh, fully aware that I won't let her go into a magic tree alone. Wow, yes, I guess I did just call it a magic tree. I blink as I step through the outside of the tree and my eyes adjust to the lighting inside the tree. There is a soft red glow that gives just enough light to see that the ground seems to spiral down into darkness. I lean over the edge, trying to see the bottom, but see a flash of white. "He is down there, but not far."

"Well let's get going." Lexy said and started down the ramp, running one hand along the wall as a guide.

Every once in a while her giggles would drift back to me and I would smile. Rarely did I see her happy and carefree. Normally she was reserved and kept herself distanced from the group. Happy looks good on her. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice she had stopped so I bumped into her sending us both to the ground. I tried to keep her from falling and somehow got us tangled and I landed on top of her.

I leaned up on my hands and looked down into her eyes and I was lost in a sea of green. I couldn't look away no matter how much I tried.

She reached up to brush my hair out of my face and made an 'Oh' sound. Her fingers traced a scar above my left eye and it sent an electric shock through my whole body. 'I have to move, now' I told myself.

**Lexy POV**

I had never noticed the scar before so without thinking I traced its edges. His eyes widened, I guess shocked at the touch and then he got up.

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling self-conscious. "I didn't mean anything. I just never noticed that scar before."

"No worries, just something that I got when I was a kid, don't fully remember getting it." Devlin watched warily as I got back to my feet. To change the subject, he started to look around the room we were in, trying to figure out where we were. "Lexy, do you have any idea as to where we are now?"

**Ok, so what did everyone think? I should have chapter 2 up pretty quickly, but would really love to get some feedback from you guys. If you liked it, please press the wonderful review button. If you didn't like it or parts of it, please still press the wonderful review button. How can I get better without reviews? Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, thank you for sticking with me on this story. Here is a bit more information on Devlin and Lexy in this chapter that will help out the story line.**

**I do not own Alice only my two characters and my interpretations.**

Chapter 2 –

I looked around to see that we were in a large room decorated in varying shades of red. The room was completely empty other than a small door that would fit maybe a rabbit and a table in the middle of the room. We moved towards the door and other than neither of us being able to fit, it was locked. I went to the table and saw a sign that said "DRINK ME" on it and it was sitting next to a small bottle with a purplish liquid in it. I pick it up and look it over.

"This wasn't here a second ago was it?" I turned and asked Devlin. When I walked past the table to look at the door, I could have sworn that there wasn't anything on the table.

Devlin shrugged his shoulders and walked over to inspect the bottle and I handed it to him. He pulled out the stopper to smell it. "It smells like a grape jolly rancher." He set the bottle down on the table and picked up the sign then looked to the too small door. "No."

I followed his line of sight but all I saw was the small door. Looking back at him I saw quite a few looks cross his face. Shock, dread, confused, fear and then his face went blank. It was like he just shut down. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Devlin? Are you ok?" I got no response. This was not like him at all. "Devlin?" I asked again as I poked him in the chest.

Devlin seemed to shake himself out of wherever he went. Looking down at me he gave me his quirky half smile and turned back to the table. He put the sign back on the table and picked something else up. Turning it over, he shrugged and then passed it to me.

"I bet this will get us through the locked door." He picked the bottle back up absent mindedly and looked at me, waiting for me to respond.

Looking at the key he had placed in my hand, I would have to agree, it would more than likely open that too small door. "Even if we get it open how are we going to fit through that door?" I asked as I walked around him to the table. Looking down at the sign, then the door and then back to the bottle in Devlin's hands, I was a little shocked at how long it took me to put two and two together. "Hey Dev, does any of this seem familiar to you?"

Again he had the multiple expressions cross his face and then he went blank. "Should it?"

I took a deep breath and decided to tackle one thing at a time. First up, getting out of this room and finding that rabbit guy, then I can figure out what is going on with Devlin.

"I want you to know that I am not crazy, far from it. Look around the room and remember how we got here. Doesn't this all seem very similar to a children's book that we both loved as kids?" I sighed as I took the bottle out of his hands. "Girl follows a talking rabbit down a hole into a magical land of talking animals and a killer queen."

He looked at the door, then back to the bottle that I took from him. It was like he was trying to remember something but his brain would not let him. Either that or he was just more freaked out over this adventure than I originally thought. "Do you really think that we are living in that book? I mean I guess that could be true, either that or I am dreaming."

I shook my head because if this were a dream, I would be free to do what I want to him. I wouldn't be cowering behind some childish adventure. 'Focus' I told myself. This line of thinking is not helpful at all.

I looked down again at the bottle that I was holding and the dare devil in me came out. "Oh what the hell." I said as I put the bottle to my lips and drank a few sips. There was a slight tingling sensation and I looked at Devlin to see his concerned look. The tingling moved from my core and spread outward through my arms and legs. It was so extreme that I closed my eyes and bit my lip to keep from groaning. I opened my eyes and I was staring at Devlin's knees. Slightly shocked, I handed the bottle up to Devlin. "Drink."

He reached down to take the bottle from me and took a sip. It was amazing to watch him go through what I just did. I could see the emotions cross his face as he started to shrink and he quickly closed his eyes. I could only wonder if he felt the same sensations that I did. Once he opened his eyes and let out a deep sigh I pointed at the door. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Devlin said as he walked over to the door. He pulled the key out of his pocket as I gave silent thanks that at least one of us remembered it. After opening the door he stepped through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. "Lexy you are not going to believe this."

"What are you going on about?" I asked as I stepped through the door after him. "Oh my God!"

All around me were the most beautiful and bright colors, one right after another. They were also very shocking as they were not the normal color arrangements. The grass was a vibrant purple and the sky was a dark green whereas the trees got to be a dark blue. Never before had I been in the presence of such wild beauty before. I could hear nothing other than the sounds of our breathing. Knowing that we had followed someone down here, I knew that we were not alone, but it was magnificent to experience the beauty in complete silence.

I turned away from the door and saw a path leading into the trees. It was covered in interesting yellow and green stones. I moved to walk down the path and noticed that the stones turned orange as if it was our very own bread crumb trail to follow back if we get lost. As I walk I reach out to touch a tree and gasp at how soft the bark was, so different from the trees back home. After just a few steps I felt a sense of serenity and calmness come over me and it made me smile.

"I can't believe these colors." Devlin said as he caught up to me. He smiled as he looked into the sky and I couldn't help noticing how handsome he looked standing in this crazy backwards place, almost as if he belonged here. I started to lift my hand to touch his face, but let if fall back to my side with a sigh. With a sigh I remind myself that he does not think of me like that. Sister not a lover, remember?

"Should we follow the path and just hope that we don't get too terribly lost?"

Devlin looked around at the forest, maybe trying to find something that showed that our 'white rabbit' had come this way. He shrugged his shoulders and started walking down the path. "The only way to get out of here is to keep moving forward, I'm sure." He said and started walking, but was stopped very suddenly in his tracks.

"You have no idea just how correct you are in your thinking."

I looked around trying to find the source of that voice. Turning a complete circle I found nothing and then I noticed a slight movement in one of the trees. I looked closer and I saw a pair of green eyes glowing from one of the branches.

"What the hell is that?" Devlin must have followed my eyes and saw the glowing eyes in the tree.

In response to his question, a smile appeared below the glowing eyes and they started to move closer to us. Slowly a form began to appear around the eyes and that smile. By the time the form fully appeared right in front of us I was completely speechless, I was not expecting to see what stood there. She was beautiful, sexy even. Let me try to describe her for you although I fear that I may not do her justice. Imagine what you would get if you merged a human girl and a feline together into a hybrid. She was around my height, so about 5'8" and sporting a very slender yet lithe body. She was covered in a fine layer of fur that was a light blonde color with light tan stripes. Her long hair was a darker blonde and upon closer inspection, I could just barely see her cat ears poking through her hair. Breathtaking is only one word that can be used to describe the beauty that was now standing before us. She smiled at us and that is when Devlin finally completely took notice of who was standing there.

"Wow" was all that he said and immediately I didn't like her, which was insane. I was jealous of her, which I never expected to happen to me, and she did nothing to deserve it, other than be the gorgeous cat girl that she is. I do feel the need to point out her attire as well, which is maybe what I was more jealous of. She had on light blue tight leather pants and a black lace tank. I could never pull that off.

Amazingly un-phased by either of our stares, she moved closer to us with an impish grin on her face. "I'm Cheshire Cat or Ches to keep it short. So, who are you two lovely people? We still have an Alice so you can't be our new Alice." She tilted her head to look at both of us in turn then walked around me as if sizing me up.

"Well, my name is Alexandra or Alex if you want to shorten it so I do not think that I am. Alex is close to Alice but yeah, not me." I tried to keep my eyes on her as she walked around me but that was not helping me stay focused on the conversation.

"Oh." Ches pouted. "I would so like it if you were an Alice." She came back around to stand in front of me. She clapped her hands together with glee at an idea. "Can I keep you? Please?"

**Devlin POV**

'Seriously?' I thought to myself. 'This cat girl comes out of nowhere and wants to keep my Lexy?' I should my head. What was I thinking? I just called Lexy mine. She doesn't even notice me so there is no reason for me to call her mine. That thought made me sigh.

Lexy laughed and blushed at Ches. "I am not something to be kept but thanks for the compliment." She looked back at me as she said that, like she was making sure I was ok. I had no answer for her on that.

Ches pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. I do have to admit that was a very sexy thing to do and it made me want to kiss her and bite her lip. 'Control yourself.' I kept repeating in my mind. "Well we can come back to that later. So, Alex, who is this hunk that you brought with you?" She turned to look at me with curious eyes.

"My name is Devlin." I said before Alex could respond. She seemed a bit flustered at the moment, but I wasn't sure why.

"Ok, nice to meet you sexy Alex and hunky Devlin." She smiled impishly at both of us. "Why don't you two come with me to my place? I have food and we can discuss why or even how you two managed to find your way to Wonderland. It's not that far of a walk, I promise." Ches looked at us with hopefully eyes.

No man could say no to that look and as much as I hate to admit it, I was just like the rest of the men out there. "Of course, Ches. That would be greatly appreciated." Lexy shot a look at me before agreeing to go. Why did that look hurt me so much?

We followed Ches down the path and I completely stopped dead in my tracks as we turned the corner. Before us stood an amazingly beautiful and large castle. I cannot believe that this is Ches' home. Why would she need such a large home being such a petite girl?

"What's the matter?" Ches asked me with a pout. "Don't you like my home?"

Before I could respond, Lexy was showing how comfortable she was here by walking over to Ches and wrapping her arm around her waist. "It's gorgeous, Ches. Do you live by yourself?"

Ches laughed at her and put her head on her shoulder. "No, there are a few other people who live with me. You will get to meet them at dinner."

I looked at Lexy and how at ease she seemed to be around Ches. It hurt a lot seeing her like that as all I wanted was for her to be like that with me. If I hadn't known Lexy since we were kids, then I would have to wonder if I just had the wrong parts for her. So as that is not the case, all I could wonder was 'What was I doing wrong?'

**Alex POV**

As I walked towards the castle, still with my arm around Ches, I had to wonder what was going on with Devlin. I mean, I know that we are in Wonderland, but he seems to be so jumpy around me and the looks he has been giving me as we walked hurt. He seems almost unhappy with me walking with my arm around Ches. 'Why?' I wondered. He had no interest in me so this should have no effect on him what so ever. As I mulled it over a thought hit me, he wants to be with Ches and he thinks I am getting in his way. It is not very surprising, I understood how any guy would want to be with her and I am sure that most women would want her too. Ches has the perfect body and if I had to be totally honest, if I had to choose between her and me, I would choose her.

Yes I have a low self-esteem issue, but I cope.

I give up trying to figure things out as we walk up the path to the front door, deciding that my attention is better spent on our surroundings. The castle was massive in size, but also had a very quaint feel to it. Most of the entryway was covered in a yellow moss and flowers of all colors that made it feel very welcoming, until you get to the keep out signs posted every few feet.

"Don't like company?" Devlin asked. Apparently he noticed the signs as well.

Ches just laughed at him. "I like to choose who enters into my home. Now please try to stay close once we get inside. I have been told it is very easy to get lost if you don't know where to go." She opened the door and we follow her into one of the weirdest scenes ever. There was a little girl screaming at an older woman while yet another lady was chasing the little girl with a pepper shaker.

"You three. Really?" Ches shouted at them. "I can't leave you alone for more than a minute without chaos erupting. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Sorry Ches." The little girl said as she hid behind the older woman's skirt. She kept peeking around the older woman at us and then back to Ches.

With a sigh, Ches sighed at the little girl. "It's okay, Baby." Ches ran a hand through her hair before addressing the older woman. "Is everything alright here?"

"Yes, it was just a little mishap but we are all good now." The older woman said with a fond smile at the little girl. Turning back to Ches, she looked at us and asked, "So, Ches, who have you brought home this time? Hmmm?"

"Oh Duchess, spare me. This is Alex and Devlin." Ches said as she pointed to us in turn. "I found them aimlessly walking around in Tulgey woods. Thankfully I found them before the Jabberwock found them. They are too cute to be left out in those woods alone." She pouted.

"Now I suppose I will have to cook for them too?" The other lady asked as she waved her pepper shaker in our direction.

"Yes, Cook. They will be joining us for dinner tonight so please make sure to add two more place settings at the table. Now you three have stuff to do I would imagine that do not involve running and screaming correct?" All three nodded at Ches. "So get to it. Chop chop." With that, the three left to go about their business. Turning to us, Ches gave us a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that. Now I think you understand why I do not like uninvited guests."

I laughed a bit nervously and Devin shrugged. I mean, what would you expect from us after the shocking realization has hit home that we really are in a different world and we were standing in a castle, conversing with a human/cat hybrid.

"Well then, follow me and don't fall behind." Ches led us down the hall to her favorite sitting room to wait for dinner to be served. I see a beautiful black couch with red designs on it. All I wanted to do was sit so I didn't take the time to look at the designs; I just sat and let loose a deep sigh. Devlin excused himself, saying he needed a few moments alone and headed back towards the front door. I guess we are going to both try to unwind from this insanity in our own separate ways.

So that is how I found myself to be alone with Ches in the sitting room. I guess I should feel uncomfortable around her, seeing as how she came onto me just moments earlier and yet, I don't. Oddly, I feel completely at ease with Ches. I do have to admit, I was completely flattered that she wanted to keep me. For just that singular moment, I actually felt wanted. I smiled just thinking about it. Looking up at her a part of me wishes that just this once I could let myself go, but me being me, I shake the thought out of my head and focus on the important stuff. Like dinner.

"Well, Ches, is there anything that I should know before dinner?"

She smiled down at me from her place by the door. "Not really, just be yourself and don't worry too much about what those three do or say. We don't generally talk about Queen Alice that often so I would say she should be taboo during dinner. Other than that, all will be fine." She walked over to me and pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and draped it over me.

I made a move to say something but she stopped me with a finger to my lips. I had a fleeting thought to lick her finger and see what she tasted like but she pulled back as if sensing my thoughts.

"Now I am going to go find that hunk of yours so you stay put." As she turned to leave she brought her finger to her own lips for the briefest moment and then she was gone.

**Devlin POV**

After excusing myself from the sitting room, I went back outside through the front door to get some much needed fresh air. I wasn't completely okay with leaving Lexy alone with Ches, but I know she can hold her own if she has to. Taking a deep breath I start to pace as I sort through how this night now day has gone. Insanity springs to mind but if I were insane then how is Lexy experiencing this with me. Or maybe she is insane and I am tagging along for the ride. I mean, all of these fairytale creatures keep focusing on her right? So it has to be her, not me. That thought brings me to a new thought that this is really all centering on Lexy.

Before tonight, we were the typical friends. Hanging out with our friends, casually flirting and I was ok with that, for the most part. Being put in the dreaded friend zone is never an ego booster, but as I enjoy Lexy's company then I will make myself be ok with being friends. And then tonight happens. Who knew that tonight we would get sucked into this whirlwind of insanity in a strange world? Ever since this so called adventure started there was some kind of an electrical current that ran along my skin any time I got near Lexy.

I thought back to when we tripped as we were walking through the inside of the tree and I landed on top of her. That was the first time that I had to fight the urge to just kiss her. Laying there under me, she had her lips slightly parted as if she was asking to be kissed. I almost went for it, but then she touched my face and it was like a shock to my system. Such a shock in fact that I freaked out and got up, knowing that I should have kissed her, had wanted to kiss her, but as always I talked myself out of it. Unfortunately that seemed to be a new pattern for me, two missed opportunities.

I found a spot just off the path to the castle and sat on a rock and closed my eyes, trying to imagine what her lips would feel like on mine. Would they be soft and pliable? I didn't get much farther into that line of thinking, as I could hear Ches calling for me from the front door.

Ches stepped outside and walked over to where I was sitting. "I have been looking everywhere for you. Well not really since you said you were coming outside for a bit and a bit has passed. Cook has announced that dinner is read to be served." With that she turned to head back into the castle, but turned back just as I stood to follow her. Putting her hand to my chest she looked into my eyes. "Promise me one thing. During dinner do not make any mention of Queen Alice or any possible connections either of you might have to her. You never know who is on your side or against you."

"I won't say a thing."

"Great, thanks." Ches grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the castle. Pointing to the doorway to our right she said, "This is the dining room. Could you please go collect Alex for me? I need to go take care of something before dinner."

"Um ok, sure I will get her." I said but Ches was already gone. Wondering about Ches' ability to disappear into thin air, I walked down the hallway to the sitting room where I left Lexy earlier. Immediately I stopped after walking through the doorway. Lexy was asleep and I didn't want to wake her just yet. This gave me the opportunity to look at her without fear of her catching me doing it. I slowly walked closer to the couch Lexy was sleeping on and noticed just how beautiful and peaceful she looked.

I did notice there was a slight smile on her face and then she sighed. That sound was intoxicating. 'Get ahold of yourself. Either kiss her or wake her up.' As always, I was too afraid of the reaction I would get, so I chose the safer of the two choices.

"Lexy." I said and shook her shoulder. "Lexy, dinner is ready. You need to wake up, love." Love? Now why would I call her that? I have no answer for myself, I am just glad that she is not fully awake to hear my blunder. "Lexy, come on. Dinner is ready and Ches is waiting for us."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. That just woke up look was amazing on her. Damn my lack of courage. She looks even more kissable now than she did before.

**Please do not ignore that cute little review button down at the bottom. I know you see it. It wants to hear all of the things these first chapters made you think of. Come on, you know how unhappy these silly Wonderlandian buttons can get when you do not follow directions. Again thank you for reading and I do hope to be reading comments and critiques.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, thank you for sticking with me on this story. This is where the story starts to get good. If you do not like lemony goodness then starting with this chapter, I would suggest you stop reading. **

**I do not own Alice only my two characters and my interpretations.**

Chapter 3 –

I wake up and as I open my eyes, the first thing I see is Devlin standing over me with a strange look on his face. 'What is he thinking?' I wondered, then 'Oh crap, I wasn't talking in my sleep I hope.' Just before he woke me up I was in the middle of a very sweet dream. Thinking about it made me smile. In the dream I was sitting on Dev's lap, running my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer for a kiss. Just as our lips were about to touch, I woke up. Not even in my dreams to I get the satisfaction of a kiss from him. I sighed, mentally kicking myself over my unfulfilled hopes.

"Ches sent me to bring you to dinner, sorry for waking you though." Devlin held out his hand to help me up.

Moving the blanket off my lap, I took his hand and gave a little gasp at the shock that the touch sent through my body. As I stood there I watched him through my lashes, trying to read his face. Nothing, absolutely nothing. I guess the shock was completely for my benefit only. Thanks body.

"Lead on, let's not keep that sassy cat waiting."

Devlin laughed. "Her sassiness pales in comparison to yours my dear girl."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Let's go eat."

I followed him out of the sitting room and down the hall to the dining room, all the while trying to figure out what he could have meant by that. Was he flirting with me as that is what it sounded like at first? Will have to think about that later, but for now I need to be polite and focus on our dinner.

I sat down in the chair indicated by Ches and notice that it is just the three of us eating dinner. I had expected the Duchess and Baby to be joining us, but apparently the Duchess had been called to the Queen's court and Baby was in her bedroom fussing over being left behind.

Dinner was a silent affair as we were all three stuck in our own heads. Ches was preoccupied with the reasoning behind the Duchess' courtly summons. With how she was reacting to it, one can only gather that this was not a normal occurrence. Devlin was lost somewhere in thought, but every once in a while he would glance in my direction, but without making eye contact. His mood was most curious as he was always able to find something to talk about to keep these awkward silences at bay. The most memorable part of dinner was when Cook came out of the kitchen and brandished her pepper shaker at us again. I guess in Wonderland a pepper shaker was equivalent to a sword. Ches barely reacted to her and I just shook my head at the lot of them. Devlin and I were in a strange land and eating something that tasted good but not sure exactly what it was. To be honest I was kind of afraid to ask.

After dinner, Ches took us upstairs and showed us to our rooms. She pointed to the first door on the right and told me that was my room and Devlin's was directly across from mine on the left. Ches pointed at the door at the end of the hallway and told us that was her room and to come get her if we needed anything. Which she did stress the anything part. After telling us to get some rest and saying she would see us in the morning she turned to head back down the stairs.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ches said and turned back to us. "Be forewarned, there are bowls of treats or candies in your rooms, but only eat them at your own risk. Here in Wonderland everything edible has a reason and a purpose, sometimes what you eat can pack a wallop of a punch if you aren't prepared for it." And with that, she was gone.

Devlin shrugged at me and opened his door. "Guess I will see you in the morning." He said and went into his room. I caught a slight smile as he shut the door.

Upon opening my bedroom door I had to smile. There in the center of the room was a gorgeous king size bed that looked more comfortable than I could imagine. Allowing myself a slightly childish moment, I ran to the bed and jumped into the middle of it. It was so soft that I sank to the sounds of my laughter. Then I had to figure out how to get myself off the bed, which I did make it to the edge of the bed while still giggling to myself.

Looking around, I saw two bowls sitting on the nightstand. After pulling myself off the edge of the massive bed, I made my way over to look at the bowls and give the candies a closer inspection. These must have been what Ches was talking about. One of the bowls was shaped like a flame and looked to be made out of red glass. Looking closer I saw that it had little red flame shaped candies and the bowl was labeled 'FIRE'. The other bowl was shaped like a sun made out of yellow glass. This one had yellow sun shaped candies and the bowl was labeled 'COURAGE'. Interesting labels and candies, no sure what they did, although the courage one should be self-explanatory, but the reason for needing a courage candy was beyond me. Now the fire one could be for anything, will have to ask Ches about that later as candy was not on my list to do at the moment.

After putting the candy bowl back on the nightstand, I decided to explore my room. Against the far wall I found a low dresser with two sets of clothes sitting on top. Upon closer inspection, one looked to be something to sleep in and the other must have been to wear the next day. Before I could really get into figuring out what Ches had left for me, I heard the bedroom door open and close.

Smiling, I turned around, fully expecting it to be Ches with questions about the room or something, but instead of seeing Ches, I saw Devlin leaning back against the door. When he saw that I had turned he looked over at me with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Lonely?" I asked, thinking that could be the only reason he was in my room.

"No, just not ready to sleep yet. So I thought I would head over here."

Shaking my head, I point over at the candy bowls. "Do you have these in your room?"

"Yes, looks like I have the same bowls as you." Devlin's grin got bigger.

Raising my eyebrow at his grin and odd behavior, I went to move past him to finish inspecting my room. Well that is what I tried to do at lease. With a gasp I found myself pushed up against the door, right where Devlin was standing just seconds before. I barely had a chance to register this new fact before I felt Devlin's body pushing into mine. With no time to register the sensations that caused I felt his lips cover mine as he held my hands together over my head.

I sighed as I felt his tongue tracking my lips as if begging for entrance which my sigh had just granted him. As he deepened the kiss, he released me and my hands found their way into his hair, holding him to me. I may have been in shock but I could not believe that this was happening to me and I was not going to let it end.

Devlin broke the kiss and turned my head to the side, exposing my neck. A moan escaped my lips as he first nibbled my ear and then kissed his way down my neck. With each caress of his lips my body screamed out in response. There were shock waves of pleasure radiating out from each kiss to the rest of my body.

"Oh Dev." I moaned as he grazed my neck with his teeth.

Devlin pulled back out of breath. A blush started to creep across his face, almost as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I pushed him back just a bit so I could look into his eyes more clearly. I was completely enjoying myself so don't get me wrong, but I was trying to figure him out. This was not my normal Devlin who was normally more reserved. I will admit that I do like this Devlin a lot. "Where did that come from?" I asked breathlessly.

Looking away he pulled his arms back to his sides. "I'm sorry. I never should have done that."

"Why?" I have to admit, I was a bit confused and a little hurt by that.

Devlin seemed to completely deflate and the he started backing away from me. "I know you don't think of me like that, but I had to try. It's all I have been able to think about since this craziness started." He paused to take a deep breath. "I couldn't help myself."

I blinked, slightly pushed off kilter by his admission. Is this him admitting his feelings for me? Does he have feelings for me and I just never noticed it before? These and many other thoughts ran through my head, but then they all slammed into a brick wall. An image of the grin on his face when he first walked into my room came back to me with vivid clarity. I was barely able to manage a whisper but I had to ask. "Which one did you eat?"

"Huh?"

"Candy. Was it the fire one that you ate? You are not acting like my normal Devlin."

"Oh right, the candy. Yeah, I ate a couple. I…" He blushed and turned away from me. I heard him sigh before he continued. "Courage. I ate the courage candy, alright?"

Truth be told, I was completely expecting him to say it was the fire candy, not courage. All I could think of was why would a man like Devlin need courage? He is smart, funny and considerate and devilishly good looking. A boost of courage is not something that I would expect him to need, especially as he could have just about any woman that he wanted, including me, but we won't go there. I looked over at him and noticed that he had turned back around and was intently staring at me. "Why?" I asked unable to look away.

"I don't know. I was sitting in my room and I couldn't stop thinking about you and what it would be like to kiss you. I saw the courage candy and knew that was the only way that I was going to be able to kiss you. Especially knowing that you don't think of me like that, but the thought kept running through my head and I knew the only way to make it stop was to actually do it." He sighed and looked away. "So I ate a couple of the candies and here I am."

By the time he finished speaking, he had backed away from me, out of striking distance. It seemed like he was afraid that I was going to lash out in anger at his words or actions. He kept an eye on me waiting for me to react.

I had to smile as it appears that we have both been stuck in the same rut and just needed a bit of candy to give us a way out. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek. As I looked up into his eyes, he leaned into my touch, momentarily forgetting his fear of my reaction.

"Oh Devlin. Courage helped you come in here and kiss me. Now you are backing away from me. Don't lose your courage now." The hand that was on his cheek moved to the back of his neck to pull him down to me. A moan escaped his lips as I claimed his mouth with my own.

Without breaking contact, I pushed him backwards until his legs hit the bed and he was forced to sit down. To continue the kiss and keep contact with him, I climbed into his lap. I bit on his bottom lip, begging for entrance so that our tongues could play. A growl escaped him as he willingly submitted to my request. As the kiss deepened, his hands tangled in my hair, keeping me close, keeping us connected. I slowly moved my hands down to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Silently I give thanks to Ches and the courage candy that got this all set in motion. For a long time I had wanted this, it took a small candy for it to happen and now I didn't want it to end, fearing it was only a dream.

By this point, I had completely unbuttoned his shirt and all I wanted was to feel and taste the skin that I had always been denied, being only a friend. Devlin moaned as I broke from the kiss, but sighed as I moved to his neck, slowly placing kisses down his neck and licking my way back up to his ear. I felt his hands on my shoulders as I gently nibbled on his ear. I moved back to his neck with more kisses. "Thank you." I breathed out against his skin.

"For what?"

"Courage." I replied as I slipped off of his lap to stand in front of him. "I was wondering if this would ever happen and now that it has, I have to admit that I am afraid I am only dreaming."

He stood up. "Do you really mean that?" He asked as he looked into my eyes, searching for the answer. With a sigh he brushed a stray hair off of my face. "Well I wish I would have known that a whole lot sooner. I don't even want to think about the time I have wasted with 'what ifs'."

I smiled up at him and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Now you know, Dev. So tell me, what are you going to do about it?"

Devlin slipped out of his shirt, the one I had conveniently unbuttoned for him, and reached for me, pulling me close to him. "This!" He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with the most intensity I have felt since I didn't know when.

I gasped at the suddenness of the kiss and he instantly took advantage by sliding his tongue in to dance with mine. Shocked as I would normally think this kiss to be an invasion, but I let myself kiss him back and enjoyed the play of my tongue and his. I had wanted this for so long and moaning I ran my hands up his arms to keep us in contact, never wanting this to end. His kiss was like an intoxicating drink and I could not get my fill of him fast enough.

The heat in my belly dropped lower and I knew that I was ready for the next step. I wanted it to happen with Devlin now. I moved my hands trying to tangle them in his hair, wanting to keep him close to me, but he pulled both of my arms behind my back and held them with one of his own. His other hand was in my hair, fisted and holding my head to his, so that he could get his fill. I was lost in that kiss; lost in the haze of passion he was creating in me. I wanted to touch him, needed to have the feel of his skin on mine, wanted to feel his chest hair tickle my nipples. I tried to pull my arms free but I could not break Devlin's hold on me. With just this kiss, he had created feelings in me that I had never felt before. I tried again to gain freedom but he just stopped the kiss to chuckle at me and shake his head.

As my level of sexual frustration was at an all knew high for me, I did not take too kindly to his laughter. Devlin moved in to resume the kiss and I bit at his lower lip and arched my back, trying to wrest my arms from his hold. My reaction to his laughter and his attempt to resume the kiss shocked him just enough to let go of my arms.

Now that that my arms were free; I was able to explore his now naked chest. I started to trace a line from the dip in his throat all the way down his chest and stomach, stopping only because his jeans were in my way of my ultimate goal. I looked up at him as my fingers teased his skin just under the top of his jeans. I knew that the control I had over him was not going to last long so I was trying to get my fill of touching him because once he regained control I would only be aware enough to feel what he was doing to me. I knew that my ability to focus on my need to touch him was not going to hold up to his passionate consumption of my body. I kissed my way to his nipple and then flicked it with my tongue, smiling against his skin as I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Lexy." He moaned my name as I began to alternate between sucking and biting his nipple. I knew how excited he was getting by my actions as I could feel his hard arousal pressed into my lower abdomen. I thought I had him distracted enough to not notice what my hands were doing, but I was wrong. He was completely aware of every little move I was making. I learned this right after I got the button undone on his jeans because I found myself flat on my back on the bed with him standing over me with his quirky lopsided grin. "My turn to play, love. I want to make you moan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, thanks again to those of you who have stuck with me on this story. And major thanks to my friends (outside of FF) that have helped me get to this point in the story. This is where you can stop hating me for the cliff hanger as it is all better now, just read on. **

**If you do not like lemony goodness and adult language then as with the previous chapter, I would suggest you stop reading. **

**I do not own Alice only my two characters and my interpretations.**

Chapter 4 –

Looking up at Devlin from where I lay on the bed made my breath catch in my throat. The hunger in his eyes had my heart racing in excitement. I reached up to him in an invitation to join me on the bed. He took my hand and sat down next to me. As he reached over to trail his fingers down my cheek, I sighed. Never in my wildest dreams, and believe me I have had some wild dreams, did I ever think that this wonderful man would be looking at me and caressing me like he is.

Devlin started to hum as his fingers left my cheek and moved down my neck and paused on my collar bone. His fingers then traced along my collar bone and stopped just below the center of my neck and I saw him lick his lips. His humming got louder as he leaned in to follow the same path his fingers just took with his lips. As his lips found my neck, he nudged me until I turned my head, giving him more access as he wanted. He hummed his song against my skin and it sent pleasure shivers through my whole body.

"I want to hold you close." Devlin sang softly as he moved up to my ear. "Skin pressed against me tight." He pushed his face tight up against my neck causing me to moan. As he leaned over me he pressed one leg into the tops of my thighs, pushing them apart, then moved to rest over me with his hips pressed into mine. I could feel his hard arousal pressing into the juncture of my thighs and the spike of pleasure caused me to moan and arch my back. Devlin smiled and continued with his song. "Lie still, close your eyes girl. So lovely, it feels so right."

He leaned down and placed a very soft kiss on my lips then pulled back up so that he could stare into my eyes. "You amaze me, Lexy. You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this. Here you are and all I want to do is show you how you make me feel."

"Devlin." I said as I placed my hand over his heart. "When I woke up this morning, I did not expect anything like this to happen, but now is not the time to talk. Please show me how you feel and I will do the same." I let my arm fall back to my side.

Devlin lifted his hand and placed it over my heart, like I had done with him and started humming again. 'I will have to ask him about this humming/singing thing later.' I thought to myself but acknowledged that the time for talking was over. Now is the time for acting and feeling.

Singing now, Devlin began to remove my shirt. "I want to hold you close." The buttons on my shirt were all undone. "Soft breath, beating heart." I leaned up for him so that he could remove my shirt and bra. Laying back down I was a bit self-conscious being that bare before him for the first time. Looking into his eyes I could see his admiration for what he was seeing and I had no more worries about what I looked like to him. With his eyes he was telling me how beautiful he thought I was. He leaned back down over me and I moaned as our skin touched for the first time. Moving closer to my ear, he continued to sing. "As I whisper in your ear, I wanna fucking tear you a part." As if to accent his words he thrust his hips into mine and the sensation was so intense causing me to arch my back then thrust my hips back up to meet him. Devlin growled his approve of my response and leaned down to nip my ear. Again I thrust my hips up to his and I heard a moan this time.

Devlin sighed and moved off of me. He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. "Give me a second to calm down."

I rolled to my side, following the warmth that I was missing, only to have him stop me with a hand on my hip. Slowly, the lust haze started to clear and gave way to uncertainty. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked, dreading the answer. Remember earlier mention of inner turmoil? Here it is again.

With a great sigh he sat up, keeping his hand on my hip. "No, love, you are perfect. I just need to calm down a bit as I feel like one more touch and I will combust. I want to enjoy this for as long as possible and I do not want our first time to be some kind of quickie. I want it to mean something."

"So do I." I smiled up at him while reaching over to run my hand down his back, starting on his right shoulder. While doing so I noticed a patch on his right shoulder that had a faint design as well as some raised lines, like little ridges under my fingers. I made a mental note to ask him about this as well as his singing later; figuring now was not the time for any form of distraction. That and I believed that neither of us could hold a normal conversation for very long at this point. I brought my hand back down and placed it on his hand that was massaging my hip. I didn't think he was even aware that he was doing it. "Dev?"

He looked over his shoulder at me. "Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, I opened my arms in invitation. "Take me, Dev. I want you more than you could know. I don't want to wait any longer to feel your touch again. Please."

Devlin's face showed shock at first and then amazement. "Oh my sweet Lexy, your wish is my command." With a growl, Devlin moved over to me and made short work of removing my jeans and panties, leaving me completely naked. "I am going to do my best to go slow this first time, I want to relish every moment, but I make no promises." I heard another growl escape him as he looked down at me. "Ravishing and I want to taste every inch of you." He leaned down, gently kissed my lips and then made his way down over my chin and neck.

I felt the velvety wetness of his tongue as he licked a pathway between my breasts, down to my belly button. I moaned and arched my back. Opening my eyes I saw everything clouded by a haze of yellow passion. "Slowly?" I panted. "Can't do slow, Dev. Can't take much more of this, too much buildup for slow. Take me, Dev, take me now!" I groaned and thrust my hips at him, trying to get him where I wanted his attention to be.

"As you wish, my love." He growled out as he moved down to the apex of my thighs. Planting a chaste kiss at the top of my slit, he pulled my thighs a part and settled between my legs, right where I wanted him might I add. With a quick look up at my face, he nuzzled me and began to suck on the apex of my pleasure. I thought I would go wild from the way his lips felt against me. Arching my back, I moaned in pure pleasure. Devlin grabbed my hips, pulling me closer as he used his tongue to run through my folds. I was panting and moaning from my first orgasm within seconds. Devlin moved up my body to begin kissing my full breasts. Each nipple was rock hard before he even got near them and he showed his appreciation with a deep throaty growl. He smiled at each creamy mound before using his long tongue to run circles around first one and then the other peak.

At the same time, Devlin inserted his fingers and began thrusting them in and out of me in a slow and measured pace.

"Oh God." I moaned. When he didn't stop, I felt a new fire in my core ignite. I was getting so wet from what he was doing. Devlin moved up a little higher to lick my neck and nibbled on my ear again. After my ear, he moved to my mouth. He teased me by biting my bottom lip, tugging on it when I tried to get him to kiss me, causing me to whimper in need. My sounds only caused him to repeat the process until writhed under him.

Devlin left me only to quickly divest himself of his clothes. I could tell by his frantic movements that he wanted to be free of his clothes and to have nothing between us as came back to me and rubbed his body against mine, causing me to groan and arch my back. The need to feel his flesh was staggering. He finished disrobing and dropped his clothes into a pile with mine. He stopped and did not immediately come back to me, causing me to pout.

"You are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined, Alexandra Dorotov. Your breasts, your curvy hips, your incredible mouth, all begging for my attention. I could kiss you for hours, but I have other plans for you at this very moment." Devlin said and came back to the bed. Then he kissed each area that he had mentioned, effectively stocking the fire he had already started in my body. His lips were now pressed into mine and I could feel just how much he wanted me. He moved to open my legs as he positioned himself right at my entrance. "I need to be inside you, Lexy, moving, making love to you. It's everything to me, being with you like this. I just wish we had not lost so much time."

"Oh, Devlin, my handsome man, I need to feel you inside of me. I have waited so long, hoping that this would happen. I don't know if I can wait any longer. Please Dev, I need you in me, please!" I begged. I needed the friction, the fast pace to release the fire in my. He slowly moved to enter me, but he was going to slow. I grabbed his ass to pull him in my fully, hard. I needed Devlin, the want was gone. In its place was a primal need to feel all of him inside of me. "Hard, Devlin, I need you in me and I need you to fuck me hard."

Devlin looked at me with the most incredible look, like he was astonished by my need and my words. In response to my begging he grabbed onto my hips roughly and thrust into me, pounding into me while looking into my eyes. I screamed and moaned my pleasure so loudly, the whole house probably heard. He pounded into me harder in response to my cries and he was in his glory. It didn't take long before I was screaming from the intensity of my orgasm. I screamed so loud that I almost lost my voice. This was not my first time, by no means, but I had never felt anything like this before.

Devlin didn't even give me a moment to breath; he just pounded harder, sending me over the edge again and again. I felt like I couldn't take anymore, but I wanted so much more. He seemed to know that I wanted more as he continued to thrust his hips harder, pushing deeper into me. The sound of our bodies colliding mixed with my moaning and Devlin's groaning was incredible.

"More. Devlin, I need more and I need it harder." I shocked him again with my outburst. He smiled ear to ear, loving the words in response to his actions. He did not disappoint me. I begged him to let me fall over the edge, feeling like I was going to be burnt to ash by the fire burning inside me, but he didn't listen to me. He would take me almost to the edge of ecstasy and then yank me back. "Dev, please! I can't take anymore, please!" I begged, wanting the orgasm that he was teasing me with so badly and Devlin wouldn't give in. it was like the harder he pushed me, the more I wanted to be pushed and pulled with his thrusts.

"Tell me what you want, Lexy. Tell me!" I arched my back and pushed my pelvis up faster on him. "Say you don't want this and I will stop. Tell me now, Lexy!"

"No! Don't stop, Dev. Please don't stop." I whimpered.

Devlin threw his head back and growled out of pleasure and satisfaction, he knew he had broken me and he had. I completely loved what he was doing to me. It was primal and it was fantastic. My body arched and my head flung back, I was holding onto the bed for dear life as my center was pumping him as fast and furious as he was pounding me.

Devlin leaned over and bit on one of my nipples, sending a fresh wave of fire cascading through my body from my nipple down to my very core. It was at that moment that we began to moan together. The pleasure we gave each other peaked and the flashing lights hit behind my eyes. My orgasm was so intense and strong, I felt like I was falling apart at the seams. I laid there panting and relishing in the aftermath of what just happened.

As Devlin made to pull out of me, I rolled with him so that I could look down at this handsome man. I reached up to trace his cheek bone, just another confirmation he was here with me. "I cannot believe that just happened. Wow." I smiled at him as I traced his lips. "I have to say that came completely out of nowhere, but you, sir, just made my dreams come true." I leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose.

Devlin smiled up at me, as only he could do with his quirky lopsided grin. "You, my dear Lexy, are the one that made my dreams come true." He leaned up so that he could kiss my swollen lips.

I sighed as I rolled to my side to curl into him and placed my head on his shoulder. I wasn't ready just yet to break contact with him. There was still a piece of me that worried if I let go of him, he would disappear and I would wake up. I curled my hand around his neck and felt his pulse just below my fingertips. I closed my eyes. This just might be the best night of my life.

Devlin started humming a very soft peaceful tune and I thought I heard him say something right before I drifted off to sleep. I couldn't have heard him correctly, could I?

**Devlin POV**

I started to hum to myself as I held Lexy close. Never before in my wildest dreams had I ever thought to imagine that this would happen, but here I am, holding Lexy as she holds me. I gently stroked her back as I continued to hum. Wow, is all I kept thinking. I smiled as she moved to get closer and her hand drifted down from my neck to rest just over my heart. Pulling the covers over us I placed my hand over hers. Thinking she was already asleep, I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "I love you, Lexy, I always have." With that I closed my eyes and joined her in peaceful slumber.

Not long after closing my eyes, I began to dream. It was a strange sort of dream, filled with fogs and mists and a sense of déjà vu, like I had been there before. While I stood there a sort of dark woods started to coalesce around me and gave me an odd sense of being taller than I really was. As the forest finished solidifying around me I started walked as if compelled by an unseen hand. I had to duck to walk under the trees and I did so without even thinking, like it was an automatic reflex done out of habit. This is a dream, I kept reminding myself.

Up ahead I caught a flash of yellow movement in the fog. I felt compelled to move faster, although I wasn't sure if I was hunting something or trying to catch up to something. As I was walking I caught sight of another flash of yellow light, but this time it was to my right. Looking in that direction I saw two things, one being a beastly wolfish shape with yellow glowing eyes, two being my tail. Yes, I did say tail. The dream me did not react to either sight, but the real me wanted to scream. As the dream me just stood there, the wolfish shape came closer. I could see that the beast really was a fearsome looking wolf that stood almost as tall as I did. Her coat, yes somehow I just knew it was a female, was a dark midnight blue with garnet red stripes on her muzzle as well as her flank and legs. There also seemed to be a matching yellow glow on her shoulders that matched the intensity of her eyes. She stopped in front of me and sat, staring up at me and she curled her long tail up around her paws. Standing there and looking down into her eyes, I had a sense of homecoming, of being complete.

"Why have you come here to my woods?" She asked and I noted her long yellow tongue as well as her numerous giant canine teeth.

I felt disappointment at her greeting or lack thereof. "The Queen sent me with a message." I replied, twitching my tail in unease.

Her yellow eyes blazed as she growled and her ears flattened. "The Queen has no authority over me while I am in my woods."

"Yes, she is well aware of that fact. She wanted only for me to remind you that the time is coming when your services will be required again and that she expects your prompt return as per your agreement." I flinched as she bared her teeth, hoping it was not truly aimed at me.

"You may inform your Queen that I have not forgotten our agreement and I will be there when needed, as I always am." She ducked her head with a sigh. "If there is nothing else…"

I felt sadness at the thought of her leaving. "No, nothing else from the Queen, but…"

"Stop." She cut me off. "Just stop. You know it cannot be, so let's not go through that again." She stood and flicked her long tail out behind her. "Go back to the Queen's court where you belong and leave me be." As she turned to go, a wave of sorrow rolled over me, almost bringing me to tears.

Before she melted back into the fog, she looked over her shoulder at me. I saw her eyes blaze and her back go rigid just before she leapt into the fog's cold embrace. Moments later a howl drifted back to my ears and I answered with a roar of my own. Resigned, I turned to leave. Stretching out my wings, I launched into the air and headed back to my prison.

Opening my eyes, I realized it really had been just a dream, but it had felt so real, so familiar. Running a hand over my face I felt movement next to me. Looking over, I saw Lexy twitching in her sleep and a grimace cross her face. Apparently I was not the only one with strange dreams tonight. I pulled her back into my arms with a sigh. She calmed instantly with a sigh of her own and curled back into my side, her arm resting on my chest again, and her hand curled just over my heart. Smiling, I placed a kiss on top of her head and closed my eyes, silently hoping the rest of the night would be a dreamless one for us both.

**Well guys, I hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness and a possible hint of what might be to come. I would really love to get some reviews so that I know that you guys are enjoying the story.**

**I will do my best to get the next chapter up quickly.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, thanks again to those of you who have stuck with me on this story. I have been struggling with my muse on this story due to a busy life. I will try to get the next chapter up quicker. I do know that if the reviews started to come in I might be motivated to post quicker. LOL.**

**If you do not like lemony goodness and adult language then as with the previous chapter, I would suggest you stop reading. **

**I do not own Alice only my two characters and my interpretations.**

Chapter 5 –

I woke up to the sunlight drifting in through the windows and feeling completed rested and very content. For a moment I was disoriented as I looked around, I was not in my own bed in my room at home, but in an unfamiliar setting. Looking around more I saw the bowls of candy on the bedside table and everything came flooding back into my thoughts, dinner and drinks with friends, Lexy and I following a strange man into a park and then into a tree. Drinking from a bottle straight out of a child's fairytale and shrinking to fit thru the 2 ft tall door, meeting Ches and everything that happened with Lexy. I rolled to my side and looked at her, still sleeping peacefully.

She was laying on her stomach with her head facing me and her lips parted in a secret smile, that same smile that always made me want to kiss her. Refraining for the moment, I noticed she still had her hand on me, right now it lay curled around my bicep. It seemed even while asleep she wanted to maintain contact with me and it made me wonder if she had done that all night long. She had told me last night before falling asleep that she was afraid it had all been a dream and I had felt the same way.

Stretching without moving my right arm, I groaned at the soreness and stiffness in my body. I must have not moved an inch last night in my sleep. But then again, last night had been my most active night ever. But wow, it had been worth every ache and pain I got from it.

I watched her sleep for a while and absently ran my fingers over her cheek, down her neck to her bare shoulder. The covers rested just above her hips and from my angle I could just see the swell of her breast pressed against the bed by my arm. I let out a sigh as I tried to come to terms with what happened as I still had a hard time accepting it as reality. I trailed my fingers from her shoulder to the middle of her back and traced a path down her spine, feeling her silky skin as I went.

Lexy sighed, almost sounded like a moan, and arched her back into the caress, which caused the covers to fall down her body, revealing a tattoo just at the base of her spine, a tramp stamp if you will. Leaning closer, I traced the outline of a wolf that lay stretched out across her back and had its tail wrapped around its front paws. It was the wolf from my dream, exact same blue fur with red striping. The tattoo looked out at me with bright yellow eyes that almost looked sad. I could faintly see a yellow sign on the shoulder but I did not know what it stood for. Still tracing the image, I frowned. I knew for certain that I had never seen this tattoo before, granted, I had not seen Lexy's back in a few years. The trips to the beaches had stopped quite a while ago and nothing had replaced that form of fun. I figured she would have mentioned getting ink done on her back, I know I would not have been able to keep it to myself. But more importantly, why did I dream about it last night? Probably way too much crazy went on yesterday so my brain just let loose the crazy in my dreams.

"Do you like what you see?"

I gasped and jerked my eyes up to her face, blushing at being caught in my act of studying her body. "Morning beautiful. " I smiled at her.

A faint blush covered her cheeks as she smiled back at me. "Penny for your thoughts, handsome."

Deciding to keep my dream to myself for now, I looked down at her back again. "I was just admiring your ink. Didn't know you had gotten a tattoo."

Propping up on her elbows, she looked back over her shoulder as if trying to see the tat. "She is amazing isn't she? I had been dreaming about her for months and about two months ago I decided to get her done in ink. Once it healed the dreams stopped, well up until last night at least. Guess that was how my brain decided to adjust to the craziness from yesterday." She sighed and rolled to her side and reached for my hand. "So, um, yeah, I'm sorry about last night, which is not normally how I react."

"Lexy." She kept her eyes focused on my hand in hers. "Lexy look at me." Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet mine. "Last night was the most amazing night I have ever experienced and I wouldn't change any of it."

Lexy let out a sigh. "Thanks, I feel the same, but I am not normally that, um, demanding. Shocked myself with that stuff actually." As she talked she traced my fingers and palm, couple that with the current topic of conversation, my body was reacting to both. "So, Dev, why haven't we done that before?"

"I, uh," It was very hard to concentrate as eh was no tracing lazy patterns on my arm which was not helping me stay calm. I didn't want to come across as some sex crazed nut, so I took a deep breath to steady my thoughts as I tried to answer her again. "I think I will stick to lack of courage. I always thought you only liked me as a friend." I ducked my head to avoid her eyes this time.

Lexy sighed and kept idly tracing out patterns but moved up my arm. "How sad is it that we both thought that? I always thought I would never be thought of like a 'girl' by you." Smiling, she leaned down and placed a kiss on my palm. "It seems we have a bit of lost time to make up for."

Looking at her I had to smile, this was my dream come true. My Lexy wanted me. I was going to respond but right then she rolled onto her back and held out her arms to me in an invitation that I could not refuse.

Lying there, Lexy looked beyond beautiful with the sun falling across her hair on the pillow, bringing out the red and gold highlights. Her green eyes glittered with affection, but there was a barely hidden hint of hunger behind that glitter. She smiled up at me as I studied her; it was a completely sassy smile. "Hey, you have dimples when you smile like that. I never noticed them before."

Lexy laughed. "Well then maybe you should pay closer attention to me in the future, then these little things wouldn't be such a surprise."

Moving the covers over, I moved to position myself over her. Looking down at her, I smiled. "Oh my dear, sweet Lexy, I have a feeling I will be noticing a whole new you and I am looking forward to it." She parted her legs and I groaned as I settle between them. Leaning on my left arm, I reached down between our bodies with my right hand and sucked in my breath. "Lexy, you are so warm and wet. I want to pleasure you the way I should have for our first time together. Will you let me love your body the right way?"

Lexy looked up at me through hooded eyes. A moan escaped her lips as she shifted into my hand. "Oh, my sweet Dev, last night was not wrong. I had never felt that way before, but I want to be loved by you. Please, Dev, love me and I will love you back."

I sighed and pulled my hand back up to help prop me up. "Are you sore from last night? I don't want to hurt…..wait. What did you just say?" I searched her face, hoping to see the answer written there for me. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Placing her hand on my cheek, she smiled up at me. "Yes, I did. I was saying I love you and I have for a very long time. So love me, Dev, as I already love you with my whole being. It's a love that feels like it is a very old love, like I have loved you since I took my first breath. I know that doesn't make sense, but it is a feeling that is hard to put into words." She blushed, smiling at me.

"Lexy, my love, of course I love you. Have told you numerous times, just not when you could hear me, you know my whole lack of courage thing. Oh I think this is now the happiest moment of my life. Now, I am going to show you with my body just how much I love you." I leaned down and kissed her, taking over her mouth and poured all of my love into that one kiss.

I rolled to my back, taking her with me and the tone of the kiss changed. No longer was it a gentle love making with our mouths. It changed to a hot, wet and blatantly possessive kiss. God, she tasted good, like honeysuckle. I couldn't get enough of her. I stroked her back and then moved lower to cup her backside. She moaned as I pulled her up and tight against my arousal. A growl escaped me at the pleasure it caused. Lexy squirmed but I tightened my hold on her, still aiming to take this slow and love her the way she deserved.

My mouth slanted over hers again and again making her focus on the kiss and not on her pleasure center. The sounds of our breathing mingled with the pounding of our hearts. I kept up the gentle attack giving myself a chance to calm down. I was determined to go slow this time; I wanted to savor every moment with Lexy. I continued to ravage her sweet mouth, relishing every time our tongues met and danced.

It didn't take long for Lexy to start reacting to me again; she gripped my shoulders and began to move restlessly against me. She moved so she could cradle my arousal between her hips and pressed against me, eliciting a growl of pleasure from me. She began to move back and forth, deliberately moving against me and my composure vanished.

I held onto her backside to stop her blissful torment and rolled us so I could pin her with my body. It was too soon to lose control so I had to keep her from moving as I still wanted this to be a gentle loving. Don't get me wrong, the primal act from the night before was beyond mind blowing but I wanted to take this time to love her the way she deserved. I moved my hands from her backside to stoker her shoulders, then the sides of her breasts. I felt a shiver of pleasure run through her body. I tore my mouth from hers so I could nibble on her neck. Lexy tilted her head to the side, giving me better access. I tugged on her earlobe and she moaned.

I wanted to go slow but her responses to me and my aching arousal were making it very hard to concentrate. I could feel Lexy's heart pounding and it please me to know that I caused that reaction to happen. She was excited and enjoying our mutual need for each other.

I forced her thighs apart and settled myself between her legs, my arousal resting on her pelvis and we both moaned. Being this close to where I wanted to be intensified the ache, the need to be inside Lexy. I looked down into her beautiful eyes and sighed in pure happiness knowing she loved me.

"Oh Lexy, my love, you have no idea the affect you have on me. I ache with my need to be in you, to love you."

"I ache for you too, Dev. I always have and being close to you always intensified the ache. Never before have I felt this intense need and I just want to give in to it. No more waiting." With that declaration, she clasped my face in her hands and pulled me down to her. She kissed me, long and hard. I was too stunned by her words to react. She bit my lower lip, gaining my full attention, causing me to growl low in my throat before I settled my mouth over hers. It was a blatantly carnal kiss, a ravishing kiss. She clung to me and I could feel the emotions flowing from her.

I was losing control again. Her response to me was driving me wild. Dragging my mouth away from hers, I tried to slow down, but at the same time I was getting the feeling it was a losing battle. I moved lower so I could kiss the valley between her breasts, then lower still to the flat of her stomach. I did not stop until I was kissing the very core of her and she gasped at the sensations as I flicked my tongue between her folds.

Lexy tasted wonderful, like honey, and I couldn't get enough of her. My tongue kept stroking her sensitive nub hidden within her slick folds, and then I pressed high inside her. She arched up against me, demanding more of the sweet torture.

"Dev, please." Lexy whimpered. She arched her back again and placed her hands in my hair.

I couldn't wait any longer. With a last flick of my tongue, I moved to kneel between her thighs, lifted her hips, and thrust deep into her. The feeling was so intense I growled, it was like being completed, finding that missing piece that made me whole. Not wanting to lose the feeling, I slowly withdrew and then sank deep into her again. She arched into the thrust and sank her nails into my shoulders. I continued to the slow torture of the withdrawal and deep thrust back into her warmth. I began to pick up speed. Soon there was nothing gentle about the thrusting and she was matching my every move.

I felt the pleasure build and knew that I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. I reached down to her leg and pulled her knee up so it rested on my side and she brought her other knee up as well. The next thrust went deeper than before and Lexy arched her back with a low moan escaping her lips.

"Now, Dev, don't stop." Lexy panted and lifted her hips up to meet the next thrust. She looked up into my eyes. "I love you, Devlin."

Hearing her say those three little words sent me over the edge. My thrusts became more powerful, more consuming. I felt her muscles tighten around me and I knew she was close to her own release. Looking down into her eyes, I thrust once more and growled with pleasure at the same time Lexy moaned my name.

Leaning down to rest my forehead on hers, I sighed with pleasure. "I love you, too, Lexy." Rolling so that I was on my back, I stretched and growled in pure sexual satisfaction.

Lexy stretched and then rolled to her side so she was facing me. Lazily, she reached out to rest her hand on my chest. "So, is this us now? The lay abouts that have sex a lot?"

It was hard for me to concentrate as she was drawing little circles on my chest with her fingers. Covering her hand with mine, I smiled at her. "If you keep doing stuff like that, then yes, we will sex it up quite often."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes at me.

"Seriously though, we are what we choose to be. Normally I would say we should take it slow, but we are WAY beyond that point." Laughing, I dodged the playful slap she aimed at my head. "Right now I say we just be us and see where this all goes, but first, I saw we shower. Then we can try to tackle this strange world and our new relationship."

Laughing, Lexy fumbled her way off the bed. "Hmm, a shower sounds nice. Good idea, Dev. Care to join me?" She winked at me and ran into the bathroom.

"Yes." I yelled toward the bathroom. I tried to get off her bed, but struggled to get to the edge. "Damn sheets." I muttered to myself. Yelling to the bathroom again, "How could I pass up an open invitation like that?" With a curse I finally managed to get untangled from the sheets and ran into the bathroom, the sound of the shower my siren's call.

**Alex POV**

I laughed to myself as I dried my hair. Looking back towards the shower, I was completely amazed at what had happened last night, this morning and just now in said shower.

"Why do I hear you giggling?"

"I am just amazed that I did not turn into a prune. Not used to hour long showers, regardless of the fun had in them." I responded. "Usually the hot water runs out long before the 30 minute mark."

His chuckle reached me over the sound of the running water. "I would have to say that was an hour very well spent."

Smiling, I thought about the last hour spent in the shower. We definitely made sure that every inch of the other's body was clean, that's for sure.

"I'm going to go see what clothes were set out for me last night, as I remember getting side tracked by a sex crazed man." I heard a snort come from the shower. "If you don't get out soon, I will have to come check you for gills." I paused at the bathroom door, waiting.

Dev's laughter floated over to me. "Only if you check with your mouth."

"No way." I called back. "We agreed hands off, no touching for a while. We need to stay focused and figure out what's going on here, remember?"

"Party pooper." He grumbled. "I'll be out in a minute."

I walked into the bedroom and noticed that the bed had been made and there were two piles of clothes on the comforter, where last night there had been one set on the dresser. It was a bit unsettling to think someone had been in the bedroom while we showered. I sat down next to the clothes and wondered who had been given the lovely chore of cleaning the rooms and then brought Dev's clothes from his room into mine.

It was a short list of choices to go through. There was Baby, Cook, the Duchess and last but not least, Ches.

First there was Baby, a young girl, a child, and I very much doubt that she could be trusted to come in here to tidy up without being watched to make sure she didn't get into any mischief. So I marked Baby off the list. Next there was Cook. Now Cook was not one that struck me as the kind to venture up here to play maid. It was like pulling teeth to get her to go farther from the kitchen than the dining room. So I marked Cook off the list. Then there is the Duchess. I don't know if that is her name or her title but either way, she still doesn't seem the type for manual house labor. With those thoughts, the Duchess got marked off the list.

So that left Ches. Now I could see her coming in here under the pretense of cleaning up and checking on us, but really doing it to spy on me or us as it were. I really don't know Ches all that well, I feel safe with her, but something kept reminding me to be careful around her. This made sense, since she gave off the impression that she was capable of anything.

Just then, Devlin came strutting out of the bathroom without a towel. I raised my eyebrow at him after looking him over from head to toe a couple of times.

"What? We agreed no touching, but you didn't say anything about looking or giving the other something to look at." With that, Devlin struck a pose that showed off all the hard lines and well placed curves and his….

Jerking my eyes up I glared at him. "You are not playing fair."

Pouting, he walked over to me. "And you are? You are sitting naked on the bed on full display."

"At least I am not sitting here spreading my legs for you." At his glare I lifted my hands in defeat. "Ok, ok, fair point well made, sir. Let's just get dressed before someone else comes in here. I grabbed the camisole that was on the smaller pile and put it on.

"What do you mean someone else?"

Pointing at the bed and the clothes, I stood up. "While we were in our shower, someone came in here and cleaned up. They put my clothes on the bed, and brought yours over here as well. This means that whoever it was, started in your room and then moved over here with your clothes. I don't mind them being tidy and helpful, but not a big fan of all that happening while I am in the shower."

"We will have to talk to Ches about that or just see if the bedroom door locks." He winked at me as he stepped into his pants.

I had my pants in my hands but was momentarily mesmerized as I watched Devlin pull his pants up, noting the way they molded themselves to his thighs and his backside. Just as he finished buttoning his pans there was a knock on the door. Devlin looked at me and saw I only had my camisole and panties on so he went to go see who was knocking.

He opened the door and reached out to take something from whoever was there and told them thanks. Shutting the door he turned to head back to me and his clothes and stopped.

I noticed he was just standing there, staring at me. "What?"

He just stood there, still staring at me, his jaw working but no sound came out.

"Come on, Dev, what are you staring at?"

"Wow." He finally managed to get out. "Just wow."

I looked down at myself to see if something was put on wrong. I saw the form fitting black pants that I had just tucked into my boots that I had worn here, all looked correct there. Running my hand on my leg, I couldn't get over how soft and smooth they were, truly they fit and felt almost like a second skin and were low riders, which I love. Checking what I could of what was covering my top, the dark red camisole I had on was in the correct place and covering what it was meant too, it did sit higher than I normally wore but it was a new world so I figured I could try a new look, one where my midriff was bear. Over the camisole was a black vest that was made out of the same material as the pants but not as tight. Still not understanding the slack jaw stare I was getting from Devlin, I asked again, "What?"

Shaking his head, Devlin finally managed to get his feet moving again and walked back over to the bed by his clothes. Reaching out for me, he pulled me into his arms. "Lexy, do you not know how amazingly beautiful and sexy you look?"

Leaning back so that I could look him in the eyes, I shook my head. "I have never thought of myself as anything special or above average. Beautiful and sexy do not apply to me, hermit remember?"

With a quick laugh and a sigh, he placed a quick kiss on my lips. "Go look in the mirror. I have never before seen anyone more beautiful or sexy than you. Looking in the mirror only shows you the outside part though. Your brain and your heart are what truly makes you beautiful."

Slightly stunned, I just stood there. No one had ever called me sexy or beautiful before. It was not something I was used to, but I could stand to hear Dev say that a few more times. Smiling, I rested my cheek against his chest and just stood there, listening to his heartbeat.

Devlin rested his chin on my head and sighed happily. "I love you."

Smiling and enjoying the warm feeling that caused, I hugged him tighter to me. "I love you, too." I felt him chuckle which caused his chest hairs to tickle my cheek. I stepped back so that he could finish getting dressed. "Oh, who was at the door?"

"It was Baby. She said Ches gave her a note to deliver to you once we were up." He held out a folded piece of paper to me.

Taking it from him, I saw a crest with a large cat, like a tiger, on it with wings or shields sitting behind it. Opening the paper I read what it said. And had to read it a second time, before I understood it.

Lexy, we need to talk when you have a moment.

I saw your back this morning and I believe I know why you are here.

If you step outside and call my name I will come to you.

Yours truly, Ches

**Well guys, sorry this lemony goodness was a bit more sappy, it was just the mood that took me over while writing this chapter. So how did you guys like it? I would really love to get some reviews so that I know that you guys are enjoying the story.**

**I will do my best to get the next chapter up quickly.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
